Dream on?!
by mountain-princess
Summary: What will Kel do after she's knighted? Probably Kel/Dom


Well, this is my first fanfic. hope you like!  
  
Title : "Dream on?!" Rating: PG-13 just to be safe  
  
Keladry of Mindelan ran her fingers through her hair, thinking. She was in one of the palace rooms responding to royal summons. It was over a year since she'd claimed her shield and over a year since she'd set foot in the palace. Not much had changed since then. Raoul had offered her a place in the King's Own. She'd declined saying that she wanted to visit her old home, the Yamani Islands. Time had passed quickly. She saw old teachers and spent valuable time with her family. Cleon had visited her a few times but nothing more had happened between them. She was beginning to get itchy feet when she got the order from the Prince. The royal summons were quite vague and only asked her to attend a 'gathering' on palace grounds.  
  
A timid knock on her door startled Kel from her daydream. She opened the door. It was a page. "Yes?" Kel smiled at the blushing girl at the door. "His Royal Highness, the Prince Roald requests an audience with Sir Keladry of Mindelan in his public chambers," Despite the girl's obvious nervousness she delivered a clear speech. Kel thanked her with a coin and swiftly made her way to Roald's public rooms.  
  
* Kel smiled at the prince. "You want me to be one of your best men?" "Yes," he answered, "Father decided that I should have a couple of knights beside me when I get married. Each Knight will stand for different things I believe in - Shinkokami will have something similar. Father suggested Alanna for the Lady Knight role but I decided on you as you know Shinkokami and myself quite well." Roald explained. "Anyway I thought Neal would enjoy the company." Kel grinned at Neal who asked Roald another question. "I guess Kel represents women who take up arms but what do we represent?" asked Neal gesturing to the others in the room. "Well you represent the Gift and Zahir represents the Bazhir. It's meant to show that I encourage all three and frankly I wouldn't mind the support. Kel knew that although the Prince adored Shinko both of them were still nervous about the marriage. Kel shivered, MARRIAGE, no she wasn't ready and Cleon was just going to have to accept that. He hadn't asked her outright but she knew he was thinking about it.  
  
"Do you accept?" Roald asked. Kel, Neal and Zahir nodded together. "Good! I'll see at the ball tonight." Roald left and Zahir soon followed. "I didn't know their was a ball tonight," Kel remarked. "Hmm." Neal answered "You should go, we'd all like to see you, especially Cleon." Kel felt her blood run cold. "Why Cleon?" she asked testily "Oh come on! Kel it's obvious. he spends all his time writing romantic tales about brown- haired, green- eyed girls. He even came to me for advice for a poem he was writing 'for a friend'!" Kel relaxed. "I guess it was stupid to think we could keep it quiet" She got up "I better go and see Lalasa."  
  
*  
  
Kel twirled in front of the mirror. "I like it," she commented to nobody. "So do I!" responded a female voice. "Yuki!" The two friends embraced each other and Kel smiled. "Are you coming to the ball tonight?" She asked. "Yes," Yuki blushed "Neal's taking me." "How's it going between the two of you anyway?" Kel asked slyly. Yuki sat down on Kel's bed. "You should lock the door when you're dressing." "Don't try and change the subject," said Kel fastening her hair in a butterfly clip. "I thought it was going well until a couple of weeks ago" said Yuki, "But I can't figure out what he wants. We never talk about marriage or settling down. I think he wants to but he never brings it up." "Why don't you ask him?" suggested Kel sensibly, "Or at least bring up the subject. He'd take a hint, wouldn't he?" "I don't know I've never tried to push it, mabye I will later. Are you ready?" asked Yuki. "Yes, let's go!"  
  
*  
  
Kel mournfully munched on some snacks. Cleon hadn't turned up and she was stuck on her own. She sighed. Then someone came and sat next to her. "What's the matter? You look as bored as I feel." Kel hugged her former knight- master. "I'm surprised you're here!" and she was. During her squire years Raoul had made a point of avoiding as many social engagements as possible. In fact he was famous for his distaste. "I'm here with Buri." "Ah, I wondered how long it'd be before you made your relationship public," Kel teased. "When are you planning on popping the big question?" Raoul leaned down and whispered "I already have!" "Congratulations!" Kel exclaimed "When is the big day?" Raoul patted her on the shoulder. "Shouln't I be asking you that question?" "What?" said Kel still amused. "What did you say about his proposal? Are you marrying Cleon?" Kel's face turned Yamani smooth. "Excuse me," she said.  
  
*  
  
Besides, you need to marry an heiress, someone who can supply the money your fief needs!" "It doesn't matter about that! We can make money. Please say you'll think about it," Cleon begged. "I love you, Kel. Marry me!" "I'm sorry," said Kel forlorn. "Don't you love me?" He asked grabbing her hands. Kel froze "No." she said pulling away.  
  
*  
  
Kel returned to her room, removed her gown and lay on her bed. Two long tears stretched across her cheeks and wiped them away. "This is silly. I didn't want to marry him anyway," she told herself sternly. "Then why does it hurt so much?" asked a small treacherous part of herself.  
  
*  
  
The next morning she woke up and skipped her morning drills. She asked a servant to bring breakfast to her rooms and stayed there till noon. Then she made a decision. She didn't want to stay here. After the wedding she was leaving the palace.  
  
*  
  
"I know I want to leave but I don't know what to do." "The King's Own?" suggested Raoul, "We always welcome help." "No, I think I want to try something different," said Kel, "Something far from the palace." She shuddered. She hadn't seen Cleon since their fight and she didn't plan to. "What about Myles?" "What about him?" "Don't you remember what he said about going to see him if you wanted to be an agent. Go see him. he always looking for help." Raoul said with a wink in his voice. "Do you know something I don't?" Kel asked scrutinising him. Raoul tapped his nose. "Go see him."  
  
*  
  
Well, what do you think? PLEASE REVIEW!. I really need the feedback. Um.it'll probably be a Kel/ Dom fic. What bits did you like and not like. HELP ME! I probably make up a new country for Kel to have a mission in probably with some sort of asian influence (well Bollywood IS in). Does anyone have ideas for a name? Oh, yes here's the disclaimer  
  
I OWN NOTHING! 


End file.
